


Wheel of War

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny ponders the meaning of war......





	Wheel of War

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The moon hung high above the sky. It’s light doing nothing to ebb away the terror in her heart. What could she do? She was no match for them? Death Eaters, how can you hide from the inevitable.

 

What do you do when everything you once knew disappears into darkness?

 

War.

 

It changes everything yet changes nothing. How the streets that were once safe become like mine fields. How the walk home that was once routine now becomes a victory. How silence is nosier than noise. Every step taken might be one towards your last.

 

We’ve learned to fight. We’ve had no choice. Magic is as useless as finger puppets in this war. Muggles are dying every day, the wizard community is on its knees begging for mercy with nothing standing in between him and his army.

 

The Dark Lord is like Paimon, one of the legendry demons from hell, his mission, his reason for being is to bring the world to its knees. His minions have begun to take over the country.  No one is safe. No one can run. The battle wages on as those of us who have any bit of strength left, fight.

 

Wizards. Witches. Survival is key. What is it they say? “Man can live about forty days without food, about three days without water, about eight minutes without air, but only for one second without hope” Those seconds are shortening and that final second looms overhead. The world has come a long way from where it was three years or even one year ago.   I can still remember the smell of the earth. The clothes I wore. The sounds in the air. The touch of others. Not others, him... I can remember when I realised I was no longer able to bask in the emotions of a teenager. When those emotions were freedom, laughter, hope for the future and love. Instead we felt imprisoned, sorrow and despair at a lost cause, one of which we were losing. And love.......what is love but survival of the fittest.  

 

He’s gone. Gone to fight his battle as I fight mine within this hell. Who would have thought that somewhere once home and safe, full of life and laughter has become terrifying.  

 

Fear. It is the key. It drives us on. It consumes us. We fight, we must. The final battle is approaching.  Like a great ship in the night it breaks the water to reach its destination. Where the port is what’s left of earth. What’s left of us. When the war began many said it was ‘hearsay’. Their own war, a misguided belief in their minds to cause fear and panic and overthrow those in power.... it wasn’t until they were the ones attacked that they recognised that which was always there. The Ministry begged for help. Begged for relief from the unknown.   These days many hide. But if we lose that won’t matter death will eventually catch up with them.

 

Those of us that are willing to stay......well many would say we’re crazy. Insanity having overtaken us from the year of encounters.  They’re right. It is the insane that will last longer. Our inventive ways keeping us safe.   I walk these halls. But all I can see is darkness, but if I close my eyes, I can see it light and laughter, Hogwarts and my hope, my Harry. He will come back. He has to.  

 

They say that it is always darkest before the dawn. In this time, the darkness and dawn are one. The evil overtaking in the night. All we can do now is fight.

 

For the wheel of war has begun to spin and we’re all getting trapped its spindles with no hope of jumping loose. 


End file.
